Prologue (SRW: EXA)
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the SRW video game franchise or the mecha series that are in the games themselves (those are the property of Bandai, Sunrise, Banpresto, Takara Tomy etc). The following fanfic IS '''the first series any Banpresto Original never appear during set. However, many anime characters are based on fanart (mostly Madoka Magica and Smile PreCure) as a plot involved, and this time... reincorporate many elements from Another Century's Episodes, Armored Core and Exteel (a Southeast Asian Games) whic compose made an actual events, not a fantasy plot involved. Plot Getter Robo: Armageddon (Events only) The plot opens some time after the Moon Wars, where things for the original cast have taken a turn for the worse. The main character and pilot of Getter-1, Ryoma Nagare, has been framed for the murder of the Getter Machine builder Dr. Saotome after the death of Saotome's daughter, Michiru. However, he is released from jail and is reunited on Earth—unhappily—with his old allies, Hayato Jin (who set up and then testified against Ryouma) and Musashi Tomoe (who displays distrust towards Ryoma for presumably traumatizing Genki after Michiru's death and Dr. Saotome's murder). They were summoned to fight none other than Dr. Saotome himself who has seemingly risen from the grave to threaten humanity with his ultimate creation—and most dangerous weapon—Shin Getter Dragon, a massive weapon powered by the same cosmic Getter Rays which gave life to their old weapons. However, their efforts to stop Dr. Saotome, not to mention an overzealous Japanese Defense Force who go to extremes, are in vain as the government launched nuclear weapons on Shin Dragon. Getter Robo Go (AU + Plot) Sixteen years after the battle with the Hyakki Empire and a fatal accident at the Saotome Institute, Hayato Jin and Dr. Tachibana have started a project with funding from the Japanese government called the Getter-Go project to find suitable pilots for the new Getter Robo to combat the Metal Beasts of the mad scientist Prof. Lando. The pilots recruited include highly skilled athlete Go Ichimonji, Dr. Tachibana's daughter and skilled swordswoman Sho Tachibana, and former Getter mechanic Gai Daido. Together they battle Dr. Rando's forces to prevent his plans for world domination. Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse In 1967, humanity first encounters a hostile alien race called the BETA on the Moon. Despite their attempts to stop them, the BETA make landfall on Earth in 1973, which leads to a long, grueling 30-year war where the BETA manage to conquer almost the entire Eurasian continent while humanity can only stall them and slow down their progress. In 1998, Yui Takamura is a student of the Kyoto Royal Guard Academy where she studies to become an Imperial Guard TSF pilot along with her friends Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and her rival-turned-friend Yamashiro Kazusa. As the situation on the Korean front turns dire, Yui's uncle Iwaya Eiji meets with Koubuin Yuuhi of the Shogunate's Koubuin family to discuss a new weapon that might help turn the tide against the BETA. As Yui and her friends improve themselves in TSF combat training, the Korean peninsula is overrun by the BETA. As the Korean front falls and the BETA invade the Japanese isles, Yui and her fellow cadets are ordered to assist the IJA/MDF in defending the capital of Kyoto. Despite the help provided by the US Navy, the Japanese forces are unable to stop the BETAs due to their massive numbers. forcing the military to perform scorched earth tactics on Kyoto to destroy them. When their supply base has been overrun by the BETA, Yui's teammates and friends are killed in combat one by one; Aki is smashed by a Destroyer-class BETA, and Shinmako is shot down by a Laser-class BETA, and their retreat from the battlefield is marked by further casualties and the death of the squad leader, forcing Yui to take charge. Later on, Izumi and Kazusa's TSFs crash in Kyoto; Izumi is eaten by Soldier-class BETA, while Kazusa suffers a similar fate at the hands of the Tank-class BETA right before Yui's eyes. As Yui is about to suffer the same fate as Kazusa, she is rescued by a Type-00 Takemikazuchi, which easily destroys the Tank swarm just before Yui falls unconscious. Yui later awakes, and upon learning of the heavy casualties, mourns for her friends. Three years later, Yui, now a Lieutenant in the Japanese Imperial Japanese Royal Guard, heads to Yukon Base, in Alaska, to begin a new chapter in Japanese TSF development. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Having survived his battle against Ultraman Zero from the previous film, the evil Ultraman Belial, now known as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial (銀河皇帝カイザーベリアルGinga Kōtei Kaizā Beriaru) has taken up a new conquest for universal domination. Having gained two allies in his conquest, as well as creating millions of robot servants known individually as the Legionoids (レギオノイドRegionoido)and the Darklops (ダークロプスDākuropusu), Belial attacks the planet of Esmeralda. Taking the planet hostage and brainwashing the guardian of the planet, Kaiser Belial is victorious in capturing the planet. Back in Nebula M78, The Land of Light is attacked by one of Belial's robot carrier, containing 3 Darklopses. Luckily Ultraman Zero shows up along with UltraSeven and destroys the Darklopses before they can get away. Tracing the energy where the Darklops came from, the Ultras come to a conclusion that the Darklops came from an alternate universe and therefore are unable to come together to stop them. Ultraman Zero obligates to go by himself to stop Belial, and so the Ultra Brothers and all of the citizens create a travel sphere to send Ultraman Zero to the universe that Belial is terrorizing. Before departing however, Ultra Seven gives Zero a newly crafted item known as the "Zero Bracelet," an item that acts as a backup power source should Zero run out of energy when things are in a dire state. It can be used for only 3 times. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The 34 Super Sentai formed a triangle to face the Zangyack army, with Akarenger and the other Gorengers in the middle and the Goseigers at the front. The Goseigers held their weapons as the Gormin prepared to face them. Akarenger's command to the 34 Sentai "Move out!" kicked off the battle. The heroes, 182 in total, led by the Goseiger team, converged and toppled whole squadrons of Gormin Sailors and Sugormin Non-Commissioned Officers. While this happened, the 10 extra heroes continued their skirmish in the forest. During the battle, the Sentai teams used their various powers and abilities, and teamed up with their similarly motifed allies to take the advantage over the Zangyack, whose combat styles were in no way nearly as diverse. Although the Super Sentai put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Zangyack fleet. Akarenger was the first to notice their approach, soon followed by the 10 extra heroes who left their fight with Zangyack. Akarenger gave the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack. Wolzard Fire decided, along with the extra rangers and heroes to infuse their power as well. The resulting blast wiped out the entire Zangyack invasion fleet, thus ending the Great Legend War. Kakumei Valvrave True Calendar (T.C.) 71 - A new age where 70% of the human population lives in space thanks to the development of "Dyson Spheres", a city in space. The world is divided into two main powers: The Dorssia Military Pact Federation, a power which grew out of a military alliance, and the Atlantic Rim United States (ARUS), which grew in power as it expanded its trade agreements. The minor nation of JIOR has declared neutrality between these two forces and maintains its peace through economic prosperity. Within the JIOR's Dyson Sphere, Haruto Tokishima lived an ordinary life as a high school student in the division known as "Module 77"—until the Dorssian military begins their sudden invasion! But the whole world will be shaken when Haruto meets the mysterious humanoid weapon, Valvrave! Armored Core 4 The world experienced a period of rapid population growth, which put a strain on global food and energy supplies. As populations increased, so did the gap between the wealthy and the poor, and so did the unrest within the population at large. Eventually, violence began to erupt and the governments quickly lost control of their populations as their cities were consumed by terrorism and anarchy. People began turning to corporations, complete with private armies, to keep them safe from the chaos. In the midst of the meltdown, the world's six most powerful corporate conglomerates decided to do away with national governments and install their own brand of rule and law. They launched a full scale war on the nations of the world, which came to be known as the National Dismantlement War. Using advanced Armored Core technology, the corporations decimated the forces of the nations and declared victory in less than a month. With the old nations of the world effectively toppled, the corporations set out to work on a new system of government. The corporations dubbed their new order as the "Pax Economica" ("Economic Corporate Peace", Latin), a system where loyalty and service to the corporations guaranteed food and survival. Under the Pax, however, people were forced into corporate-run colonies and essentially became slaves serving wealthy corporate masters. Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness The Earth and the Jovian Federation have come to an uneasy peace. However, Akito Tenkawa and Yurika Misumaru have both vanished, presumed dead, and a new threat to peace is rising. A grown-up Ruri Hoshino, as the new captain of the new battleship Nadesico B, sets out to solve the mysteries. Much of the original cast returns in order to put a stop to the threat. In fact, one part of the movie has Ruri and her two subordinates traveling around specifically to rally the old Nadesico crew. Some of the crew have undergone slight changes. The Aestivalis pilot Ryoko Subaru now sports her natural hair color, but others, such as the pun-loving Izumi Maki, have not changed at all. The only new cast member of note is a young boy named Hari Makibi, who like Ruri is a genetically engineered prodigy and has exceptional control over machines, actually being able to single-handedly control the Nadesico. Hari also serves as comic relief thanks to his tendency to let his emotions get the better of him. Transformers (2007 Film) The movie features Sam Witwicky, a plucky teenager who just wants a cool car, but gets more than he bargained for. The beater he and his father take home is actually Bumblebee, an alien robot from the planet Cybertron, who plants Sam down in the middle of a civil war between Bumblebee's benevolent Autobot comrades and the evil Decepticons who threaten the galaxy's peace. Both sides are after the All Spark, a mysterious artifact that landed on Earth ten thousand years ago. The approaching robot-against-robot battle is a coming-of-age moment for Sam, who learns the meaning of his family's motto, "No sacrifice, no victory." Mobile Suit Gundam AGE AG 115 (Flit Arc) (NOTE: The following fanfic starts Mission 1) In the year AG 115, Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam. Broken Blade Set in the Continent of Cruzon where everyone is born with magic. In particular, the ability to control Quartz; from levitating Quartz crystals (which can be done easily by 2-year-olds) to conjuring it into whatever is wanted, from tea cups to Golem armors. Rygart Arrow, however, is one rare exception: He can't use magic, which is an extremely rare trait to come by. As a result, not only is he shunned by many, anything that runs on Quartz, namely anything more complicated than hand tools, is totally out of the question for him. Despite performing well at the Military Academy in his youth, lack of funds and pride led to him resigning to live as a farmer with his similarly Un-Sorcerer brother. One day, he is summoned to Binonten, capital of the Kingdom of Krisna, where he is reunited with the Queen Sigyn and King Hodr, his old friends from the Military Academy days. Hodr fills him in about the current crisis of the country: The Nation of Athens intends to conquer Krisna and the only diplomatic solution is untenable. And then he takes Rygart into a mine where an ancient Golem was discovered, encased in Quartz. The Golem has been under research and was tested by a lot of mages without any results, so Hodr requests that Rygart, an Un-Sorcerer, try it out instead. Just then, a small, yet highly skilled, squad of Athen Golems, breaks through the front lines to attack the capital. To make matters worse, they're led by Zess, the other best friend of Rygart, Sigyn and Hodr. In the ensuing chaos, Rygart accidentally falls into the cockpit of the ancient Golem and... Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen (The following fanfic starts with ZERO) Dr. Juzo Kabuto, renowned physicist has uncovered Japanium and the process creating Photonic Energy beneathe Mt. Fuji. He and his associates then start the process of using this to solve the energy crisis while aware of the threat of the nefarious Dr. Hell and his lieutenants. Soon Hell begins his attack on the Photon Power Laboratory while Dr. Kabuto works on a countermeasure against Hell. Sending the Pilder to his grandson, Koji Kabuto Dr. Kabuto just stands confident that Koji will prevail with his greatest creation Mazinger Z. Soon the mysterious Kurogane House comes into focus as well as the mystery between the relationship between the mistress Tsubasa Nishikiori and the Kabuto family. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Rasen Shounentan (NOTE: This is re-imagining from Anime) In this alternate version of TTGL, Simon lives in Tepelen city and dreams of becoming a Gunmen pilot after having seen the stars through a crack in the sky. One day, he comes across a strange small Gunmen. The hatch opens, and out comes a beautiful girl named Nia. Armored Core V After long, bloody wars have polluted most of the Earth, humanity is sequestered in a portion of land that has grown into a large Megapolis simply called The City. Led by a despotic ruler called "Father", The City manages to get by even during harshest of conflicts, except when the Resistance takes matters into their own hands and initiates a coup, emboldened by the addition of a very skilled AC pilot: you. However, things get complicated when a nefarious third party called The Corporation seemingly aids Father by supplying strange, often powerful technology, while at the same time pursuing the Player Character relentlessly. Ginga Kikokutai Majestic Prince In the year 2110, humanity has expanded its frontier into space in its drive for new resources. Advances in genetic engineering research led to the establishment of the "MJP Project", which saw the creation of genetically enhanced humans known as the "evolved children", developed with the intention of allowing humans to adapt to the new frontier. However when Earth finds itself under threat by an extremely advanced but numerically inferior alien race called the Wulgaru, human forces decide to have the evolved children deployed as soldiers to fight on the front lines. Team Rabbits, a quintet of evolved children whose troubling lack of teamwork and common sense prevents them from reaching their true potential, are selected as test pilots of cutting edge mobile battle suits called AHSMB (Advanced High Standard Multipurpose Battle Device), powered by the "JULIA system", a cutting edge technology whose effectiveness in combat is increased according to the survival instincts of whoever uses it. As they join forces to overcome their personal weaknesses and achieve their true potential, the members of Team Rabbits eventually assume a key role in mankind's effort to thwart the alien invasion of Earth. Pacific Rim In the near future, colossal monsters identified as Kaiju have risen from an interdimensional rift in a crevice beneath the Pacific Ocean, resulting in a war that takes millions of lives and quickly consumes humanity's resources. To combat the monsters, a special type of weapon is designed. Massive mechs, known as Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two or three pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge; sharing the mental strain which would overwhelm a single pilot. Raleigh and his brother Yancy Becket, are instructed to suit up to fight a Kaiju labeled Knifehead, a designated category III in danger and size. They wade out into the Pacific in their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, with orders to kill the Kaiju and save the city. They are told to ignore the small fishing boat that is in the middle of the battle. Raleigh ignores the command, and attempts to save the ship. He and Yancy believe they are victorious after shooting Knifehead with the plasma cannon built into the right arm, and prepare to leave. Knifehead reappears and attacks as the Jaeger is turned, ripping off Gipsy Danger's left arm, and causing Raleigh permanent damage. Knifehead then attacks the head, ripping it open and killing Yancy. Raleigh pilots the Jaeger solo, killing Knifehead, but receiving severe damage to Gipsy Danger in the process. He limped the Jaeger ashore on the Alaskan coast, much to the amazement of a father and son who witness the event. Raliegh emerges from the broken hull of Gipsy Danger dazed and bloodied before falling to the ground unconscious while the father sends his son off to get medical help. Traumatized by the sudden loss of his brother while still mentally connected to him, Raleigh quits the Jaeger Program. Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Zone of the Enders Rinne no Lagrange Madoka is the lone member of her school's Jersey Club. She is one day recruited by a mysterious girl named Lan to pilot the robot "Vox" and protect her city from space invaders. They are joined by a third girl, Muginami, who has a different goal than Ran. Meanwhile, they still don't know their enemies' true goal, or what "Rinne" might be. Giant Robo: The Animation The series takes place in a retro-futuristic setting, where the Shizuma Drive ends the depletion of petroleum resources and the need for nuclear power. The system is a non-polluting recyclable energy source that powers everything on land, sea and air. Ten years prior to the events of the series a team of scientists, led by Professor Shizuma, created the revolutionary system. In the process they nearly destroyed the world and one of their own, Franken Von Vogler, was lost in the event that went down in history as the "Tragedy of Bashtarle." At the start of Giant Robo, the BF Group is in the middle of recreating the event with aid from the resurfaced Vogler. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Prior to the start of the main events, the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia lived with their strict father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and their mother in the capital city of the Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon. When Lelouch was ten, and Nunnally was six, their mother was mysteriously shot to death. Ultimately, Nunnally was caught in the crossfire and could no longer walk, and was blinded from trauma of seeing her mother murdered. Lelouch became angry that his father did nothing to solve the murder and renounced his anointment to the throne, and he and his sister were thereof placed in the care of the Kururugi Shrine, in Japan. In this time, Suzaku Kururugi became friends with Lelouch, but they were separated from each other because of the war, which ended Japan's existence in 2010 in the given calendar. The area's name became "Area 11" as a mocking gesture to the month long defeat of the nation. Later they were taken in by the Ashford Academy, run by the Ashford Foundation of which their mother was a test pilot for. They were given a maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, to assist with the care of Nunnally, and they lived in hiding for years. Puella Magi Madoka Magica ''(NOTE: The following SRW fanfic is not related to non-SRW series)'' In this world, there exist strange creatures who have the power to grant one wish to a chosen girl. However, in exchange, that girl must then become a magical girl and use their powers to fight against witches, evil creatures born from darkness that are responsible for murders and suicides. In the city of Mitakihara, a schoolgirl named Madoka Kaname and her friend Sayaka Miki are approached by a familiar named Kyubey, who offers to grant each of them one wish in return for making each of them a magical girl. Another magical girl named Homura Akemi tries to prevent Madoka from making such a deal, while Kyubey urges Madoka by telling her she will become the most powerful magical girl. However, contrary to the glamorous notions one would expect, a magical girl finds herself dealing with death, isolation, loss of humanity, agony over the value of her wish, and existential crisis. Madoka, following her friends, soon sees the darker side of being a magical girl, and because of knowing the truth about being a magical girl, she questions if she should become one as well. Smile PreCure! ''(NOTE: The following SRW fanfic is not related to non-SRW series)''' The kingdom of Märchenland (メルヘンランド ''Meruhenrando), where various characters from fairy tales reside, is attacked by Pierrot, the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom (バッドエンド王国 Baddo Endo Ōkoku), who seeks to direct the world towards its worst ending and steals the Cure Decors, which power the Queen of Märchenland, Royale. Using the last of her energy, Royale manages to seal Pierrot away. However, his minions, Joker and the Bad End Generals Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, seek to reviving Pierrot by harnessing the Bad Energy from the people of Earth. In order to protect Märchenland and regain her strength, Royale sends out the five Cure Decors to Earth and orders a fairy named Candy to search for five legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures, to obtain the items so they can put an end to Bad End Kingdom. Arriving in the town of Nanairogaoka, Candy encounters Miyuki Hoshizora, a new transfer student, who soon gains the power to become Cure Happy. Joined by her new friends, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa and Reika Aoki, who become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively, Miyuki and her friends form the Smile Pretty Cure in order to recover the Cure Decors, save Märchenland and protect everyone's happiness. However, as the Pretty Cures contend with the Akanbe the Bad End Generals employ, the Bad End Kingdom is reaching its penultimate goal of reviving Pierrot. And thus, the round ninth of Pretty Cures battle is begun.